This Time it Doesn't Matter
by Echo-impulsivesound
Summary: It takes time to learn a lesson Oneshot


She wasn't sure why she kissed him in the first place.

She really didn't like him, in fact _**She HATED HIM!**_

And not even in that kind of way, she just all around didn't like him.

He wasn't all that entertaining, he didn't rant and shout like Karkat did, nor was he a drama queen like Eridan.

So why was she so intrigued...

The first time she conversed with him personally was through his morail, she had expected a nice kind person since his morail was so happy with him, but what she got was quite the opposite.

She knew he was a highblood immediately by the way he had typed to her, it had gone alright at first, but then the topic of blood color came up.

He sounded so disgusted when he spoke about those lower on the hemospectrum than himself, the way he spoke about it wasn't really a surprise, and she had kind of expected it, so when he asked about her blood caste she didn't see it as a big deal, she had no reason to lie.

His reaction was the thing she didn't expect.

She was aware of higher blood caste being snobs and despising the lower caste to some degree, she had plenty of conversations with his neighbor to know that.

How he reacted however was strange to say the least, he didn't curse her blood or type a snide remark and leave, his response was:

_I need a towel..._

And then he left the chat without another word.

She spoke to him very little after that, and every conversation she did have with him afterwards was always weird.

_I command you..._

That was always in their somewhere, and it bugged her.

She liked to think of herself as in impassive person to most threats on her person, she was one of the lowest blood caste on the planet after all, had she reacted to all the jives and catcalling thrown at her she would have been culled already at this point.

So why was it that when he did it, it was a problem.

Most higbloods didn't come to visit this part of Alternia because of the "disgusting lowerbloods", and were content on ignoring them.

And to be honest most lowbloods didn't care about what highbloods thought, she sure didn't.

Well..usually she didn't.

He was another matter entirely.

His attitude didn't change, even throughout the game, and she wasn't in direct contact with him mostly, when she had seen him for the first time she was slightly stunned.

For one that talked about those being below himself on the caste system as disgusting and indecent, he didn't look much better. His hair was unkempt his room a mess his face was a wreck, and he was covered in sweat.

It would have been funny if it wasn't so sad, she almost felt pity for him.

Almost.

As always above all else his ideals about the hemospectrum prevailed, which deterred him from becoming anything close to a decent troll.

So when she had heard about his death she wasn't entirely surprised, his idealism and his complete lack of ability to relate to anyone was bound to get him killed, and the way he died was hilarious.

She hadn't cared about him at all.

But something still twitched in her when she found out about it, she wasn't sure what it was though.

She had been floating aimlessly through dream bubbles when she had seen him again, she wasn't interested in speaking with him really and was about to fly past him when he turned to look at her, and did something completely unexpected.

He smiled.

_Always full of damn surprises._

So she floated down to him but kept a safe distance out of suspicion, he didn't seem to mind it really, he beckoned toward the a row of rolling hills in the distance. She hadn't seen what he was looking at until she heard whinnying.

In the distance was a group of hoofbeast running to their bloodpushers content.

"This was the first place my lusus, took me when I was still a grub..."

She looked up at him while he spoke.

"And he told me about the importance of the hemospectrum"

At this she narrowed her eyes, but he waved his hand dismissively at her.

"He said to me "As long as you know your place in this world you'll be strong enough to take on whatever it throws at you, no matter what it is." he looked down solemnly.

"B-b-b-ut..." her eyes shifted to his face with concern, but he turned away.

"I was never strong enough..." he whimpered.

He turned back sharply to look at her, she flinched when she saw his blank white eyes.

"I wanted everyone to be strong" he continued, "I wanted everyone to know their place so they too could stand up to pain, but..."

They were now staring intently at each other "That isn't how one becomes strong."

He straightened up "One becomes strong through relating to the rest of the world and making connections between it and oneself..."

He paused for a moment "And through learning that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, that everyone is...is equal."

They looked back at each other for a moment.

This time, however, it was void of any hostility or disdain.

They spent the rest of their time together staring at the memory of hoofbeast running around free in the fields.

Nothing else happened, nothing needed to happen, it just was.

She of course needed to leave, forever wasn't an option this time.

She didn't hate him, she didn't love him, but he was full of surprises and that was good enough.


End file.
